This invention relates to electronic circuit assemblies.
It is well known to transmit data signals by way of optical fibres. Optical transmission has the advantage of high bandwidth and high clock rates, while providing electrical isolation between transmitter and receiver.
Conventionally, when optical data is received by a circuit assembly, it is converted into electrical signals, and these electrical signals are then routed by way of printed circuit tracks to individual devices (chips) in the assembly. Because the clock rate of the optical data is very high, it is usually necessary to provide a serial/parallel conversion, to reduce the clock rate of the electrical signals.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved electronic circuit assembly in which optical signals are handled in a novel and more efficient manner.